<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See the World in Colour [Asanoya, Ennotana, Bokuaka &amp; Kagehina] by KyoKerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503011">See the World in Colour [Asanoya, Ennotana, Bokuaka &amp; Kagehina]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry'>KyoKerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Married Couple, Seeing Colour for the first time, married kagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something you and your soulmate share, what if its grey vision?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See the World in Colour [Asanoya, Ennotana, Bokuaka &amp; Kagehina]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for reading! I came back today to upload another ten oneshots from Wattpad @ Kyokerry and I have so many views, thank you so much for the support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your life was never complete until you met your soulmate, that's what they said. They had told them so many times like it was scripture. They always told us that everyone went through different things. Some people shared tattoos, some people shared voices, sometimes even hair colour (people like to test this by dyeing their hair obnoxious colours) but Asahi knew from as far back as he remembered what he would find when he found his soulmate, him and his soulmate could not see the world in colour. Black, grey and white are all he saw. That was his world, he could not have ever colour coordinated and he needed help from people to do this. This was a challenge since he was a fashion designer and he did not know about the colours but his friends did help him.</p><p>Nishinoya 3rd POV</p><p>Modelling was something that Noya enjoyed, something that he lived for, he did not think that he would get into that but after he travelled the world he had taken a liking to it and it became his profession, he modelled for many major magazines including Vogue. After all of this, there were still problems like the dieting and the constant need for exercise. This could be classified as annoying but Noya didn't think about it like that.</p><p>.</p><p>Ennoshita and Tanaka, or should I say Chikara and Ryū had met and finally saw the world in colour a couple of years ago. They met at a cafe, where at the time they both worked. Now Ennoshita had used his photography skill to get him into a Vogue photoshoot. He walked in and immediately saw a couple with matching Cherry Blossom tattoos making out (guess who those two are?).</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Name?" The one with the silver hair said not even looking away from his partner, he did pull away though to his disliking.</p><p>"Ennoshita Chikara,"</p><p>"Go to room 3, do you know where that is?"</p><p>"No," He said promptly. </p><p>The male then turned around to his soulmate and said: "Akaashi, we need to go to this photoshoot early then,"</p><p>The other male, or rather Akaashi said "Right ok," then he turned his attention to Ennoshita and Tanaka "Follow us, I am a director and he is my boyfriend on a break but he also works here as a receptionist due to his... optimistic personality," They listened to his instructions and then went up to Room 3 which was a big room with the latest camera technology on a tripod and a green screen at the back, some models lined up. "Hinata, Noya!" Bokuto said enthusiastically, that definitely was a good description of his personality, Ennoshita thought. </p><p>"Hello Bokuto!" the one with the orange hair reciprocated his enthusiasm.</p><p>"Heyyy Hinata," so he was Hinata</p><p>The other photographers were Asahi and Kageyama, who walked in soon after.</p><p>"BOKE!" Kageyama screamed as he entered "You left the house before me," Everybody then noticed the rings. They were married (sorry I had to).</p><p>Asahi POV</p><p>As I walked in I noticed that everyone was already there and then I noticed golden eyes. The first colour I had ever seen. Colour started to erupt around and I saw that there was another person in the room experiencing the same thing. Two people came to both of us comforting us, it seemed like they had been here before, in this same situation. I had found my soulmate.</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Asahi and Noya were exchanging names and numbers when the shoot went on, It was mostly Kageyama yelling Boke and Hinata replying Baka and a couple of good photos being taken, apparently, Bokuto was here to take care of the lighting but he had no idea how it worked.</p><p>Some AsaNoya fluff for y'all</p><p>First dates were always the most important, this one wasn't fancy but it was enough. They went to an ice cream place for some ice cream, which they both enjoyed thoroughly, after telling each other about themselves they kissed and got to know each other a little better.</p><p>.</p><p>They were walking along the rocks at the beach with ice cream in their hands for their one year anniversary, it had flown so fast. Noy had gotten ice cream on his check on purpose which Asahi helped him get off right before he kissed, him and whispered, "Will you marry me?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>